


Téléphone

by Kitsu63



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu63/pseuds/Kitsu63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaka et Ikki. L'un au Sanctuaire, le second sur l'ile de la Reine Morte. Entre les deux un petit téléphone. Jusqu'où peuvent-ils aller avec ça?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Téléphone

**Author's Note:**

> Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Tout les lundi après-midi, depuis la Résurrection, les chevaliers avaient pris l'habitude de passer leur seconde moitié de la journée par petits groupes chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce une façon de se rassurer sur la présence bien tangible et vivante de leurs compagnons d'armes.

Ces après-midis là étaient le plus souvent calmes et il n'était pas rare un ou deux chevaliers s'endormir tranquillement, bercés par le bruissement de la conversation et le battement de cœur de leur voisin ou compagnon sur qui ils finissaient généralement par s'affaisser.

On avait ainsi pu apercevoir Kanon s'assoupir plus d'une fois sur l'épaule de son frère, Shura se laisser envoûter par la babillement incessant d'Aphrodite et même Death Mask baisser sa garde lorsqu'il laissait Mü poser sa tête sur ses genoux et s'étendre sur toute la longueur du sofa. Il arrivait même que l'on puisse le surprendre à caresser tranquillement les longs cheveux lavande, ce que Milo s'était empressé de remarquer évidemment.

Durant ces séances Shaka avait toujours été très silencieux, comme à son habitude. Alors lorsque, en plein milieu de l'après-midi, un téléphone s'était soudainement mis à sonner, faisant sursauter tout le monde et rougir de gène la pauvre Vierge personne n'en avait cru ses yeux. S'excusant et s'éloignant pour répondre Shaka avait sortit le petit appareil si bruyant et avait filé au 6ème temple.

Hors de question que toutes les oreilles du Sanctuaire écoutent sa conversation !

« _Hey_ » court et grave. Ikki.

« Salut » répondit le chevalier, la voix légèrement chevrotante. Ce que le phénix remarqua immédiatement.

« _Ça va ?_ ».

Shaka eut un léger rire.

« Mis à part que tu viens de réveiller la moitié des chevaliers d'or en m'appelant, oui je vais très bien ».

Il pouvait presque voir le phénix froncer les sourcils à l'autre bout du fil.

« _Comment ça ?_ « Puis un juron étouffé s'entendit dans le combiné. « _On est lundi c'est ça ?_ »

« Bingo ! » Bien qu'il l'ait pensé très fort Shaka ne se serait JAMAIS risqué à aller dire à son amant que, dès fois, il avait **vraiment** une cervelle d'oiseau. Même pour plaisanter, il n'était absolument pas sûr qu'Ikki l'eut bien pris.

« _Erm…Shaka je suis désol… »_

_«_ Tu n'as pas à l'être » le coupa la Vierge. « Je commençais à m'assoupir aussi de toute façon. »

« _…Ok_ »

« Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ? » taquina-t-il Ikki, attendant de voir si le fier phénix arriverait à lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

« _Erm…tu me…euh…_ » Et voila, il bafouillait ! Quelle poisse ! C'était pourtant pas compliquer d'articuler trois mots !

Shaka le prit en pitié et n'alla pas plus loin. Mais il n'était pas dit qu'il avait finit de s'amuser !

« Et qu'est-ce qui te manquais le plus ? » sourit-il, sa voix se faisant suave. « Ma voix ? Mes yeux ?...Mon…corps ? »

A l'autre bout du fil Ikki sentit sa bouche se dessécher.

Tout à fait conscient de son effet la Vierge reprit de plus belle.

« Dis-moi, Ikki. Dis-moi ce que tu veux » répéta-t-il dans un souffle. « Que je me touche ? …Que je **te** touche ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te manque ? La chaleur de nos ébats ? Ma bouche sur la tienne ? Mes mains sur ton corps ? Ton sexe en moi ? »

Il entendit distinctement le phénix gémir dans le téléphone, tout comme il sentit son propre désir monter. Il poursuivit son petit jeu, le souffle haché :

« Sais-tu ce que **moi** je veux, Ikki ? Ce qui me manque ?

« Ta voix, tes gémissements, ta chaleur qui m'étouffe. Je veux t'entendre me parler, je veux te sentir me faire l'amour, je veux savoir que je te fais de l'effet.

« Caresse-toi Ikki. Caresse-toi en pensant à moi, en pensant que c'est moi qui te touche, que se sont mes mains qui te parcourent, qu'il s'agit de ma bouche sur ton sexe.

« Touche toi comme je te touche, chatouille-toi du bout des doigts, remonte sur la ligne de tes abdos, dessine les contours de ton ventre puis redescend. Commence à la base, prend-toi bien en main et impose des mouvements lents. Prend ton temps, fait durer le plaisir, et la torture. »

Il entendait la bataille qu'Ikki menait de l'autre côté du téléphone, entre sa fierté et son désir. Lui-même commençait à perdre pied, ses mains glissant le long de son propre corps, tentant d'apaiser cette envie qu'il avait lui-même ranimée.

« Laisse-toi aller mon amour. Je veux t'entendre jouir, je veux t'entendre crier mon nom dans ton extase. Je veux être celui pour qui tu laisses tomber tes barrières. »

Le souffle haché, les cris étouffés, la respiration rauque qui lui parvenait du combiné ne cessait d'ajouter au tourbillon psychédélique de ses sensations, l'emportant toujours plus loin dans cette folie dont il ne pouvait plus se défaire depuis sa première fois avec le phénix, le noyant dans ce torrent de flammes qu'Ikki avait un jour déchainé sur lui.

Une voix pantelante ne cessait de l'appeler, l'ancrant dans cette réalité dans laquelle il n'avait jamais su rester, le suppliant de continuer à parler, de ne pas s'arrêter, pas maintenant, pas si près.

« Je…suis…là, Ikki » parvint-il à articuler, sa lucidité glissant entre ses doigts pour disparaitre au loin à une vitesse alarmante.

« Jouît…pour moi…amour. Je…veux t'entendre venir. Je veux…entendre ta…voix. »

Il pouvait l'entendre, répétant son nom, inlassablement, tel une litanie. « _Shaka, Shaka, Shaka…_ ». Jamais une voix, jamais son nom ne lui avait semblé si érotique, semblable à un aphrodisiaque, faisant monter encore un peu plus la chaleur de son corps. S'il n'avait pas été certain d'être encore en vie il aurait pu se croire dans l'un des fleuves de laves de ces volcans où Ikki se retirait si souvent. Sa main glissait de plus en plus vite sur son sexe, cherchant à atteindre l'apothéose, l'autre n'ayant jamais lâché le précieux téléphone portable, seul lien avec son amant.

Il pouvait entendre le souffle du phénix se faire de plus en plus court, de plus en plus rauque. Il savait, au changement dans la respiration d'Ikki, que celui-ci était proche de la libération. Ses gémissements se faisaient plus longs, plus graves, plus forts alors que le phénix perdait le peu de maîtrise qu'il avait encore de lui.

« _Je t'aime_ » lui parvint la voix de son amant, laissant échapper ses sentiments maintenant qu'il perdait le contrôle.

« _Je t'aime._ »

Et avec un long cri Ikki atteignit enfin la jouissance, s'envolant au septième ciel et bien au-delà, entrainant avec lui la Vierge déjà bien légère, emportant dans son sillage le chevalier d'or, toute lucidité les abandonnant complètement, leur cosmos se mêlant malgré la distance, leur désir et leur amour explosant comme des milliers de feu d'artifices, les laissant épuisés, repus, dans un état proche de la béatitude.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au premier temple tout le monde s'était endormi pour une sieste bienheureuse. Tout le monde ou presque.

« Je me demande bien qui a pensé qu'offrir un téléphone portable à Shaka était une bonne idée ? » Murmura plaintivement une voix grave.

« Je n'en sais absolument rien » lui répondit son interlocuteur. « Mais si jamais il te passait par la tête de te servir du tien de cette façon avec Rhadamanthe je peux t'assurer, mon cher petit frère, que tes valises seraient prêtes dans la minute même et tu n'aurais plus qu'à aller te chercher un logement aux Enfers. »

' _Et flûte_ ' pensa Kanon devant le sérieux de son jumeau. ' _Rabat-joie_!' Lui projeta-t-il.

Saga se contenta de lui adresser un sourire innocent avant de se caler confortablement sur le canapé, la tête de son frère toujours dans son giron.

 


End file.
